deadliestbeastsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Cosmo6252/Goliath bird eater vs emperor scorpion
Now were getting into the real creepy crawly's! These 2 arachnids seem to terrify people, yet we keep them as pets. What will happen in this battle? Will the bird eater penetrate the thick armor of the scorpion, or will the scorpion take a quick victory? Goliath bird eater info: you sure dont want this on you at night! located in south america, this tarantula earns its name for, you guessed it, eating birds as its main prey! It also eats rodents, frogs, toads, lizards, and snakes, thats f@@@@d up! But of course it eats various bugs like cockroaches and crickets. Size and weight: most bird eaters have a leg span of 11 inches, a body I'm guessing about 6-8 inches long, and weigh over 6.0 oz, thats one big spider. Fangs: these goliaths are packed with 2 fangs infront of there mouth, both reach 0.75-1.50 inches long, those will do some damage. But there most useful trait is when they bite prey they inject venom into the target. While its reletivley harmless to humans, the venom is deadly to smaller targets, like birds. Stinging hairs: when in a tough situation, like being faced with being preyed on, the spider will flick hairs caled setae off of its leg or body with one of its other legs at the threat, which are so powerful they can blind a full grown man! Hunting strategy: the goliath bird eater has more then one hunting strategy for different prey, but we will go with the regular one, hunting things on the ground that are relitvely its size. it will either come to the target or wait for it, but either way when the prey comes close, it will be silent as possible. It makes light foot steps toward the target, and once its up to its target, it raises its fangs then strikes down in lighting speed, injecting the venom into the target, then it lets it die from the venom, following it even if it runs off. Literally, the prey will not see it coming. Abilities: while I stated pretty much everything about the spider, it does have special ability, its blind. While it does factor in hunting, it actually senses the prey through its feet, so like the great white shark from the last battle, it senses you before you even see it. Also if one of the legs is cut off of the spider the sockets that hold them close to stop it from bleeding to death. X-factors Advanteges: both have lighting fast strikes, both have venom, kills bigger prey, bigger size Disadvanteges: both have poor eyesight, no armor, less weapons to fight with, worse sixth sense Emperor scorpion info: scorpions terrify me so lets get through this quickly. Located in africa, this scorpion earned its name for being one of the biggest scorpions in the world but possibly also its beautful black shine. It preys on what you would expect, other bugs, but it also hunts termites, were it digs into the termite nest and gobbles up as much as it wants, but it also eats mice. Size and weight: most emperor scorpions are about 7.9-8 inches in lengnth, and weigh about 30 g, thats one big scorpion. Stinger: its most deadly weapon, the scorpion has a tail relativley its size armed with an inch long stinger, which packs a lethal dose of venom. for smaller targets its more lethal, like the bird eaters venom, but for humans its usually like a bee sting. Pincers: like all scorpions, the emperor scorpion has 2 arms armed with pincers used for grabbing and killing. Unlike regular scorpions, emperor scorpions pincers are big, about 4 inches in length, these can sure slice through some weak bodies, hint hint. Armor: covered to head to tow is a hard outer shell, or exoskeleton, but its basically a shell because of how tough it is. While it can be penetrated, something would need a lot of strength to, also hint hint. Hunting strategy: like the spider, it has different hunting strategies, were going with the one that will be useful in this fight. Similiar to the spider, it will either go to its prey or wait, but it usually waits. When prey comes by say a mouse, the scorpion will wait for the mouse to walk by it, then it will grab it with its pincers with lighting speed then plunge its stinger into the preys body, it will stay like that until the preys dead, unlike the spider who lets it go. Abilities: like the spider, it has poor eyesight and it can sense its prey before they even come, but how it does is with tiny hairs that covers its body that sense preys vibrations through the ground and air. X-factors Advanteges: completly armored, more weapons to fight with, better sixth sense, both have lighting fast strikes, both have venom Disadvanteges: both have poor eyesight, kills smaller prey, smaller size Since literally no one uses this wiki Im just going to make the battle without votes, dont even try to tell me I need votes because no one will vote Battle: a goliath bird eater is scampering throhgh the jungle underbrush, looking for prey. Meanwhile, an emperor scorpion is doing the same, searching for prey. Suddenly both of them pick up vibrations that something edible is nearby. They come out of bushes that are facing each other, the bushes making a mini-circular arena. Both of them start sizing up each other, both of them doing there threat displays. The bird eater being larger, raises his upper body up and strikes down near the scorpion. The scorpion seeing the chance grabs the spiders left leg with his right pincer and rips it off, luckily it doesn't do any damage as the spider doesn't bleed to death. The spider, barley fazed from having its leg ripped off, begins flicking hairs at the scorpion, but to no avail, they just bounce of its armor. They both stand perfectly still, facing each other on both sides of the arena, like ther planning there next attack. Both of them make the first move, the bird eater leaping on to the scorpion, digging it's fangs into its head, and the scorpions pincers clasp around the spiders upper body. The fangs of the spider are lodged in the armor on its head but doesn't penetrate it's exoskeleton, and the scorpions pincers are clasped tightly on the spiders upper body. The pincers start to slice through the spiders flesh, it begins to squirm in it's grasp, flicking hairs off of its body as a last ditch effort to escape but all the hairs miss the scorpion, as the spider is in the wrong direction to flick the hairs. Taking the chance, the scorpion plunges it's stinger into the spiders head. The spider begins to twitch slightly as the venom begins to flow through its head. The spiders body stops twitching, and the scorpion, pincers still clasped firmly one it's body pulls the spider out of its armor and places the curled up body on the ground. It begins to chew the body, spitting up digestive juices on the spiders corpse and eating the mushy pieces. Experts opinion: this was tough, both of them had lighting fast strikes and venom, while the bird eater was larger and killed bigger prey, the emperor scorpions armor was just to tough for the spider to penetrate, and had 2 weapons that gave it the advantage, pincers, and it's stinger, this creepy crawly battle was nuts Category:Blog posts